zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Emotional Bond
Time has passed since our first date, almost two years It amazes me as I think of all the changes that happened in our lives My dear fox, who once had to hustle and scam to earn his daily bread Now has his place in the world as we´re finally married I don´t remember a day in my life when my eyes were that full of tears Over the threshold, you carried your bunny in a wedding dress Now I´m having a nigh out with you at Sunflower Spa, the most romantic place in Bunnyburrow It has the best hot tubs and nice views to the outside around I´ve put on my blueberry-colored bikini top, pareo skirt and golden bracelet The latter of which you gave me as my last Christmas present Sitting in the lap of my dear Nick, once again handsome in his trunks I feel relaxed and warm as your paws are softly placed around my ears As we look at the nightly countryside, we´ve also got martinis to share Nick also finds a hibiscus flower near the pool and puts it on my ear While I´m with you on a hot tub, the memories of our past are still on my mind Before I met you, I never had a proper partner or a boyfriend Among the other female rabbits, I felt a bit like a stranger out of place You told that among the prey mammals, you too felt the same We felt an unique connection, like whoever created us had meant us to be together After seeing what our romance was like, I couldn´t have been more happier I was the first one you were willing to open up to emotionally It´s like there was a muzzle on you, and I was the one who freed you of it gently After all I´ve given for you, it doesn´t matter what I get in return As long as you´re happy and I get to be with you, that´s like being in the seventh heaven Whatever risks you take, you´ll always have my faith, care and support I´ll always be as close to you as need me, never truly apart Nick, you´re always so brave and strong, but also so gentle to your dear Carrots While some have called me cute previously, you´re the one who finds me gorgeous It was not just flirting and saying that I have a great butt You understood that the friendship between us was more than just important Reclining against your chest and draping my paws on your neck, I can feel your breath I love the feeling of the water, but it´s nothing compared to your warmth You´re so close to me that your eyes shine like emeralds I close my eyes as our lips meet in an amorous kiss It is you who made my own world a better place I´m more than happy to be your doe As our kiss ends, I almost feel like falling into a daze My heart is pounding and my eyes are still closed as you give me a massage Whether in peace or in conflict, you always give me strength to fight on It´s not just a bond between us, it´s an union We´ve learned so much on our path, and we´re about to learn more Nick, with you I´m in for a wonderful new life With me as your wife, I won´t let anyone hurt or discriminate you You deserve my love, for being a fox so loyal and true There is only one I share it with, and it is you, my darling husband The most powerful emotional bond. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:NickXJudy Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:WildeHopps stories